Blackboard
by craziness-sugarhigh
Summary: Seme, Uke 101. Implied Pillar Pair. T for saftey


**Blackboard**

by craziness-sugarhigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

One afternoon, during tennis practice at Seigaku , in which Ryuuzaki-sensei, Tezuka-buchou and Ryoma Echizen is somewhere discussing something, an interesting conversation is happening between the Freshmen Trio.

"Horio do you know yaoi?" Kachiro asked

"Of course, I have two years of tennis experience. Its… its… something related to tennis?" Horio guessed

"Obviously you don't know" Katsuo stated

"It's beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp" Kachiro explained

"Eeeh?!" Horio exclaimed

"Ah! Let's educate Horio about yaoi!" Katsuo said with excitement in his voice

Little did they know, someone overheard their conversation, it was Seigaku's resident tensai, Fuji Syuusuke.

"Good idea!" Fuji said popping out of nowhere

To say that the Freshemen Trio was surprised was an understatement and they didn't know that the tensai knew anything about yaoi.

"Okay Horio, listen carefully, yaoi is a field of …" Fuji started but was interrupted by someone.

"Hoi hoi, Fujiko! What are you talking about.. nya?" Kikumaru suddenly asked Fuji. It seems that the regulars have a habit of popping out of nowhere!

"Nothing really, it's just about a word. Do you know yaoi?" Fuji asked Eiji with his trademark smile on his face.

Eiji smiled suddenly became larger.

"Of course I know about yaoi! Momo knows that too. Right Momo?" Eiji calls out his kouhai

"Yeah, but I just heard it somewhere. Why do you ask?" Momo replied

"It's because I'm teaching Horio here all about yaoi. Would you like to know more?" Fuji said to Momoshiro.

"Eeeh?! You're gonna teach me yaoi?!" Momo practically shouted for the whole world to hear, well the whole tennis grounds.

Since most of the regulars heard Momo's exclamation, they all went to Fuji and the others, even Kaidoh couldn't resist going!

"Then lets all go to the clubroom for the necessary equipments like the blackboard" Fuji ordered, his smile never leaving.

Oishi was a bit disturbed about what was going to happen but then again, it wouldn't hurt if his clubmates were to be educated.

* * *

As soon as they reached the clubroom, Fuji asked everyone to be seated in "their proper places" and he began lecturing.

Before they started, Horio raised his hand.

"Fuji-senpai, I don't think Tezuka-buchou would be pleased about us not practicing"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll understand. After all, he knows about this more than anyone of us."

Inui noticed that as Fuji said this, Fuji's smile increased by 0.5 mm

"Let us begin by answering the question, _'What is yaoi?'_." Fuji said as he wrote these words on the blackboard.

"Yaoi, also known as BL, is…" Fuji began explaining but was interrupted by Momo's remark

"BL, isn't that an acronym meaning **BL**ackboard"

"Blackboard is BB you peach butt." Kaidoh retorted

"Then what does BL stands for?" Momo asked Kaidoh curiously

"Doesn't BL mean Body Language?" Oishi asked but then Fuji shook his head

"Uhmm.. Bruce Lee?" Kawmura asked shyly and again Fuji said no

"I know the answer!" Horio exclaimed

"What?" Momo asked excitedly

"BIN LADEN!!"

All but Fuji face-faulted. Fuji noticed Eiji waving his hand in the air… or maybe his whole body.

"Yes Eiji, do you know the answer?" Fuji asked Eiji

"It means, BOYS LOVE!!" Eiji excitedly said.

Some of the regulars blushed namely Taka-san, Oishi, Momo, and Kaidoh. Inui just kept scribbling furiously in his notebook, and Kikumaru seemed enthusiastic about discussing this topic.

"That's excellent Eiji!" Fuji praised his best friend

"Okay, lets continue, there are two types of participant in this kind of relationship. Can anyone tell me these two types?"

"It's seme and uke!" Kachiro and Katsuo said at the same time

"Correct!" Fuji exclaimed and he continued on

"These terms originated in martial arts, seme came from the word semeru meaning 'to attack' while uke came from the word ukeru meaning 'to receive'." Fuji explained further

"Oohhhh…" everyone was amazed by how much the tensai knew about this topic.

And then they discussed things that cannot be written here since it would mean that we would a have to put up a higher rating… and you would most likely need lots of tissues.

"Okay let's go to the examples!" Fuji told everyone as he wrote the words 'Atobe' and 'Jiroh' on the blackboard.

"Atobe is obviously the seme in this relataionship while Jiroh is the uke… unless Jiroh would actually wake up" Fuji explained

"Another example is the Dirty Pair from Hyoutei. Oshitari serves as the seme and Gakuto is the uke" Fuji explained yet again to everyone

"The next one is a special case, Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou from Rikkai. Naturally, Sanada is the seme in this relationship but as we all know Yukimura can work miracles and sometimes takes the part of seme."

"Aahhhh…" everyone was amazed again

"Now that I explained it already, let's have an exercise" Fuji suggested as he saw two people entering the clubroom although the others didn't notice it.

Fuji wrote another pair of names on the blackboard but then this time those names came from the Seigaku tennis club.

"So, Tezuka is…" Fuji asked while pointing the chalk on Tezuka's name

"SEME!!"

"And Echizen is…" Fuji continued

"UKE!!"

"What do you think of that Tezuka" Fuji asked while looking at the back of the clubroom

Everyone turned their heads to see a frowning Tezuka and a smirking Echizen standing at the doorway and before Tezuka could even give their punishment, everyone started to run laps except for Fuji.

"Fuji, 50 laps!" Tezuka ordered

Fuji smiled at the couple before he started running. Tezuka-buchou and Echizen were the only ones left inside the clubroom.

"You really do _look_ like the seme" Echizen said as he threw a smirk to his lover.

**End**

* * *

Craziness: That's another fic done by us

Sugarhigh: Yey! We rock! And our birthdays are coming this July

Craziness: Yeah, so near (with hint of sarcasm)

Sugarhigh: Muahahahaha (does not feel the sarcasm)

Craziness: We want something for our birthdays!

Sugarhigh: Surprise Birthday Party! (2x)

Craziness: Yeah. We don't care if it's a joint surprise birthday party, as long as there is one

Sugarhigh: But the present must not be the same

Craziness: This serves as a reminder for everyone who knows our real identities

Sugarhigh: Don't forget to give us a review! No flames!

Craziness: Yeah. And don't forget to greet us this JULY. Mine is on July 4

Sugarhigh: Mine is on at July 11

Craziness: Don't worry, we will update Senritsu soon

Sugarhigh: Yeah! And thanks again to wikipedia(dot)org and to everyone and this is dedicated to two of our youngest friends with initial IS and AM.

Craziness: Belated happy birthday to the two of you

Sugarhigh: Goodbye. Hahahahahahahaha


End file.
